


Drabble for Seduction by Slumber by raendown

by ConsumeTheVoid



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little drabble inspired by an anon wanting an Uchiha-Senju sandwich., Betrothed Hashirama and Mito, Cuddles, F/F, Gen, Incest, M/M, Oh who cares, Technically the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki (and Hyuuga) are all distantly related, Uhhhh incest?, overprotective Hashi, polyamoury, so do I need to tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsumeTheVoid/pseuds/ConsumeTheVoid
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Can probably stand alone but funnier if you read their story first.Seduction by Slumber summary:Sometimes it works to his benefit to speak without filters. Although Tobirama doesn't seem to have any objections to his sleep-deprived demands, Hashirama obviously disapproves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seduction By Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503765) by [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown). 



> Highly recommend reading Seduction by Slumber first.

Hashirama glared at the bed where his brother and best friend were tangled together, sleeping, a light snore coming from one of them.

They had been doing this for the past three nights now.

This wasn't fair! How come they got to sleep while he stayed awake? He considered waking them up just to make all three of them miserable but felt guilty immediately afterwards.

Everyone had been working hard. They deserved to rest. But Hashirama couldn't just leave them unattended.

Hashirama blinked as he realized he didn't have to.

The bed was big enough for three, right?

He got up from the desk and walked over to the bed.

Ideally, he'd shove himself in the middle, but they were just so damned wrapped up in each other.

Not wrapped up enough that Hashirama couldn't snuggle Madara from behind though.

Mind made up, he slipped under the covers and promptly plastered himself to Madara's back.

The Uchiha grunted and asked groggily "What'r y'doin, Hashi?"

But let the man slip a hand under him anyway.

"Sleep. No fair you two get all the snuggles."

Madara huffed but didn't protest the other arm thrown over him and Tobirama nor the extra, warm body against his back.

Smiling, Hashirama nuzzled Madara's neck and the three slept.

\--------

Hikaku smirked as he quietly finished his drawing, alert for any signs of the three shinobi waking. Thank Kami that Tobirama-sama was unable to keep his chakra sensing as alert while asleep.

And if he took just a little creative license on some limb positions...well, it wasn't like dear Mito would complain - she helped him hide after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read Seduction by Slumber by raendown first if you want more laughs/context.
> 
> Also: the fuck am I doing. I planned a oneshot. Not that I'm complaining.

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

 

Tobirama stared. Rubbed his eyes and stared some more. 

 

He was pretty sure this wasn't a dream. He discreetly pinched himself. 

 

Nope. Not a dream. 

 

Staring at the sketch he had seized from a giggling kunochi _who was supposed to helping with construction_ , he sighed. 

 

There were a lot of Uzumaki in this village. No one else could have hidden their chakra from him while he was asleep. But there was only one with enough _sheer guts_ to risk Madara finding this. 

 

He was happy to note that hiding chakra from him while awake vs while asleep were two _wholly different_ endeavours. 

 

He took off to the budding marketplace, wondering what that crazy kunochi was thinking. 

 

Making it was bad enough. _Distributing copies_ was a whole other level of pure insanity, underground or not.

 

'Really?' Tobirama snorted, spotting perfectly coiffed red hair near a tomato stand.  _'_ A black market? Already? The normal market _isn't even finished.'_

Well, at least it wasn't _him_ that dragged that damned Uchiha into _his_ bed. 

 

That sounded wrong even in his head. Hashirama happily snuggling with them only made the whole thing worse. At least their sketch artist was kind enough to draw them with their clothes on. 

 

Because he was pretty sure none of them has been quite that... _free_...with their limb placements, even completely knackered as they were. 

 

Well maybe Hashirama - the man had no concept of personal space where most Senju _and_ _that particular Uchiha_ were concerned. 

 

Still, an arm neatly tucked _inside Madara's yukata_ was a bit much, in Tobirama's opinion. And Tobirama _knew_ he did not have his hand slung quite so casually over their damned hips. 

 

If that Uchiha had just been laying _on his back_ like a normal person -

 

Tobirama cut himself off there, for all he knew, _everything_ about their positions was fabricated.

 

Well, _his_ , anyways. 

 

As Mito finished her purchases and moved away from the stall, Tobirama prepared to intercept her. 

 

"I can get you a copy for free, if you're interested. Madhuri-san will be happy to have hers back." was her greeting to him. 

 

Tobirama kept his face carefully neutral. It wouldn't do to blush - at best he'd be giving her encouragement. 

 

He also shouldn't be surprised her network was so efficient. 

 

"Thank You for the offer, Mito-hime, but I must refuse. You know this is an invasion of privacy, right?" He countered, offering to carry her bags as they walked. 

 

She gave a serene smile and handed some over. 

 

"Forgive me, Tobirama-sama, but if I recall correctly, we are tasked -joyously so- with making sure the Senju clan heads keep being seen as -what were the exact words?- 'down to earth' and 'approachable', no? Also you specified privacy in your own compound." 

 

He was going to murder Hashirama. 

 

"And Madara?"

 

Still with that serene smile. "Oh don't you about little old me and that spazzy kitten."

 

Had Tobirama been any lesser ninja, he would have stumbled. "Mind letting me on your bijuu-proof defense strategy?" 

 

They were almost to Hashirama's place. The elders had insisted the soon-to-be engaged couple 'get to know each other'. He was shocked too. The old prudes must be desperate. 

 

A tinkering laugh was his answer. 

 

"What kind of ninja would I be if I just gave away all my secrets, Tobirama-sama?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

 

If Mito wasn't familiar with that particular chakra signature, someone would have gotten an unfortunate...well, let's just say Pretty in Pink and leave it at that. 

 

" ... Really? Anything else would have been better than this. _Anything."_

Of course, manners were worth nothing with this one. 

 

Uchiha Izuna had always been the more diplomatic of the two. 

 

But Mito was raised a Lady and even an Uchiha would not rattle her. 

 

"Madara-sama." She greeted, nodding at the red eyed Titan crouching on her window sill. "Would you like some Tea? Hashirama-sama grew the plants himself.".

 

"...Hn." 

 

Taking that as a yes, she carefully set out two cups on the table, gesturing for him to take a seat. 

 

Vanilla and Hibiscus with Peach Slices. A very relaxing blend, in her opinion. 

 

Of course, the man had to add pepper sauce, of all things, to it, because if he didn't have fire with his tea as well, the water might douse him for good. 

 

Mito wasn't even sure the word 'Relax' was in his dictionary.

 

However, a Lady was supposed to smile and not be rude, so Mito said nothing.  

 

"Come now, Madara-sama. We both know it could actually be much worse."

 

The Uchiha Patriarch, looking like he had sucked on a particularly sour lemon, took a long sip of his hellfire-tea. 

 

"I expect nothing less than an extra 5% cut." He knew better than to bring up the question of privacy laws. Mito always had a way out.  

 

Mito smiled. "But of course." Even if he hadn't knowingly taken part, sales would go a lot easier without sabatoge attempts/straight up arson. 

 

She withdrew a handful of copies from her storage scroll and passed them over. 

 

"Ah, before you go," she spoke up, as he drained his cup in one go and stood up, "we got a rather decentcommission for this outfit at the festival this month." 

 

She pulled out a red and purple sari, edges gilded with golden embroidery. 

 

"You can wear your own jewelry but this must be included." 

 

A matching gold circlet set with dazzlingly red stones. 

 

All looking brand new instead of just well cared for. 

 

Madara's eye twitched. "You made it?" Figured that little tidbit would find its way to the other clans. His clan was still pretty frugal despite the extra funds they now had. 

 

"Cousin Suki did the finer details, but yes. "

 

The Uchiha Patriarch grunted. "I take it the commission was paid in cash?"

 

"Yes. The benefits of not being at war with each other, you could say."

 

"Debatable."

 

"Oh come now." Mito admonished. "You never minded before."

 

"Hn." Madara snatched a sweet from a bowl on the countertop. 

 

"It's going to be stiffling out there by the time this festival comes around." Madara said, popping the piece into his mouth. Huh. Tangy. Not his favorite type of candy, but it would do.  

 

"Breathable weaving. Like I said, decent commission."

 

Madara paused. "Fine. You're buying the shoes. Also, you need better candy."

 

He snatched a few more pieces out of the bowl and left. 

 

Mito chuckled. Uchiha Madara really was something. Everyone knew their clan didn't mind the heat. 

 

'No need to worry, Madara-san.' Mito thought, smiling. 'Those two will in awe when they see you.'

 

Now if only she could decide what _she_ would be wearing to the festival. 

 

'Hmmm...maybe Toka could help.' 

 

Uzumakis always did favor a direct approach. It saved them so much stress. 

 

Idly, she wondered if any of the village elders had stumbled on to the photo yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Chapter 4** _

__

Madara eyed the outfit laid over his bed. 

 

All in all, it wasn't bad. The fabric was light and breathable, as promised. 

 

And they were technically allies with many more clans now that the Senju and Uchiha had stopped fighting. So the Uchiha Clan's... modelling services, for lack of a better description, becoming more widely known shouldn't surprise him. 

 

At least they wouldn't have to hold up a  _henge_ for the duration so much anymore. However small a change, it was still frustrating. 

 

Come to think of it, they might be able to ditch that altogether, Madara mulled. 

 

Or mostly. Just to be safe. 

 

The festival was still a ways off. Madara was sure he'd be able to find accessories by then. 

 

Maybe Izuna had some he could swipe. 

 

A knock at his door drew his attention. 

 

Heading over, Madara was surprised to find a Senju on the other side. 

 

"Madara-sama! Good Day to you." The young... _lavender_ haired ninja looked like they'd rather be anywhere but here, much to Madara's amusement. 

 

"And to you." The Clan Head responded cooly. "Why have you disturbed me?" The mild panic on the shinobi's face was worth the wording. 

 

"My apologies. The Hokage requests your presence in his office, as soon as possible. I believe he has a mission for you."

 

"Hn. I'll be there at my discretion. You may go."

 

The other gave a bow and left with speed. 

 

"Hn." Madara went to pack away the commission. 

 

It was odd for Hashirama to request him for a mission. 

 

This whole ranking thing was still getting the kinks worked out, but he wasn't one of the most powerful shinobi in the village for nothing. 

 

He was getting bored, anyway. Izuna and Hikaku should be able to handle the clan for a while. 

 

\-----

 

"What."

 

It wasn't even a question. 

 

Hashirama stared at the masked nin standing in his brand new office. Part of a Special Forces group Tobirama had insisted they needed. 

 

"It had the frame of a teleportation seal, Shodaime-sama. But I have never seen anything like it. Madara-sama, he- he just vanished. Like a ghost."

 

Hashirama took a deep breath, counted to eight, and let it out. Panicking would help no one. While Madara wasn't as fast as Tobirama, he had the Sharingan. The most advanced form of it Hashirama had ever seen. For him not to have spotted something...

 

Tobirama came through the door. 

 

"You summoned me, anija?"

 

"I did. Madara's missing. We think he got caught in some sort of teleportation seal. Uchiha-san here," he gestured to the other nin, "says she can recreate it, but we need to find a way to reverse it. I know you're busy but-"

 

"I'm free for this." His younger brother's eyes had a steely glint to them. 

 

He had been...not friendlier, per se, but more...accommodating...of Madara in general ever since the two had started sleep- sharing a bed. They were just sharing a bed. No one got up to anything. Hashirama made sure of it.

 

He felt bad about that now. 

 

(It didn't matter that he still wasn't sure exactly who he was jealous of.)

 

He nodded to the white haired male. 

 

"Dismissed." 

 

Both shinobi _shunshined_ away and Hashirama collapsed in his chair. 

 

'Madara', he thought, 'Please be ok.'

 

\-----

 

Tobirama leaned back in his chair, massaging his forehead. 

 

He'd been working on the seal for the past two weeks. Deciphering it had been no problem, getting the right sequences to safely reverse it was another story. 

 

Using some elemental and directional opposites of the seal was enough to move whatever his test object of the day was to _somewhere_ after banishing it _,_ so at least the thing was moving. 

 

It was just pulling it back to Konoha. 

 

Mito had gone to get some sleep. And food. And whatever else she did to de-stress. 

 

He needed a break. 

 

His eyes aligned with the middle drawer of his work desk. 

 

Biting his lower lip, he wondered if he should chance it. 

 

Maybe shifting gears to a leisure project might help. 

 

He had never exactly been one to idle. 

 

Checking to make sure his locking seals were still in place, and noting that he should not be in the least bit surprised to find Izuna still holding vigil outside his laboratory, he retrieved the  scrolls from the false bottom of the drawer. 

 

After re-reading his notes and making adjustments to the seal, he figured it was ready for another test run. 

 

Carefully gathering the now dried scroll, he _hiraishined_ to his testing room. After the fiasco with the undead lizard, he had moved the whole thing underground, completely disconnected from the topside world. 

 

Hashirama would not be happy to find out he was making this. Irregardless of the uses it would have in an emergency. 

 

Laying the scroll out on the slightly raised platform, he fetched his sample from a separate storage scroll in his pouch. 

 

It was of a ninja from Water Country, barely even a threat for his nine year old cousin, Raika, nevermind him. 

 

Now for the trade off. 

 

A life for a life, after all. 

 

There was a child rapist a nearby civilian village had scheduled for execution. The only question was a shadow clone or a puppet for the replacement. 

 

That they had chosen drowning instead of beheading just made the choice more difficult. Both were equally suitable. 

 

Deciding he didn't want to worry about something cutting his chakra strings, he opted for just the clone. 

 

He could deal with the being drowned part. Izuna had done worse while still recovering from his eye swap with Madara. 

 

Sending two clones off, he quickly reviewed the technique. 

 

He was feeling more relaxed already. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get some feedback on my writing style for this fic from somebody?

_ **Chapter 5** _

 

All too soon, his clone had returned with the criminal bound and gagged. 

 

The man was squirming and making muffled noises of fear. Tobirama wasn't surprised. His reputation preceded him and he knew it. 

 

His battlefield reputation, that is. While it is known that he invents jutsu, the full extent of his creations is mostly unknown. Only Hashirama knows about most of then and he would probably not be happy with this one (ie: Absolutely Hell No, Tobirama.™). 

And his brother, for all his ridiculous foolishness, was quite scary when he was angry and Tobirama didn't much like disappointing him either. 

 

The last one, in particular, never failed to make him feel guilty. 

 

His clone dragged the man to the middle of the room when Tobirama unfolded a copy of the scroll. Smearing some of the Water Country nin's blood on the seal, he activated it. 

 

_"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei"_

The seal spread out and encircled the now sobbing man and things went sideways almost immediately. 

 

Tobirama's eyes widened in shock  _as the seal's sigils changed right in front of him._

 

A burst of foreign - _strong, heavy, soothing, deadly-_  chakra had him focusing his sensing abilities on it as quick as lightening but it seemed to come from everywhere at one. 

 

Laughter caught his attention and he looked up. At first his normal eyesight saw nothing but he funneled chakra to his eyes and let them slip shut. 

 

Fear gripped him. 

 

A...god?...demon?... _being_  hovered above the man. Long, pure white, flowing hair, a red, smirking face and slim, lengthy curved horns adorned the being's face. White, silken robes adorned the creature, furthering the impression of _sacred, royalty_ though no more was needed. 

 

This was a being of pure chakra, though invisible to normal eyes. 

 

_'_ The Shinigami.' Tobirama realized. It had to be.  _Who else would be guarding the dead?_ He'd fucked up. Fuck, fuck,  _shit._

As he opened his mouth to plead forgiveness,  _mercy,_ the being's form shifted. 

 

Still had long, now blue-white, flowing hair and white robes but the eyes had changed to something reminiscent of the Byakugan. No, it _was_ the Byakugan. The horns had drastically shortened to slightly above the God's head and the smirk, while still present, was softer, less menacing. 

 

The chakra that by now filled the room was soothing his, infusing with and  _stroking it!?_

He could feel purrs gently vibrating against his  _soul_ as odd as it sounded. 

 

What Tobirama was going to now dub his _Lizard Brain_ noted the God was hot. 

 

Like,  _10/10 would bang,_ hot. Damn Lizard Brain. Not that the rest of Tobirama's brain disagreed but now was definitely _not the time._

 

Surprisingly warm hands grasped his face and moved his head to touch against the God's,  _who was suddenly right in front of him._

He kept his physical eyes closed as the Shinigami chuckled. 

 

"Senju Tobirama. You are a bold one." He...She...They?...murmured, voice slightly deep, giving an impression of pebbles rattling against each other. "I am Ootsutsuki Hamura. Humans know me as The Shinigami. You have caught my interest."

 

Oh Dear. 

 

"Do not try this jutsu again." No shit. He was setting the damn thing  _on fire_ if he survived. 

 

Shinigami-sama chuckled again. "You will survive. I have decided to give you a little present for your curiousity - instead of a mock-ressurection, this attempt will bring a full, true ressurection. I advise you all to use this opportunity wisely." 

 

With that, the God  _kissed him._

Tobirama squeaked as the God's lips pried his open, tongue pushing against his - stroking, _caressing it._

His hand automatically went to the Shinigami's bicep as the God wrapped a hand around his waist. 

 

Tobirama moaned as the God coaxed his tongue over into... _their?..._ mouth and sucked on it. 

 

It occurred to Tobirama, hazily, that he didn't seem to need to breathe. 

 

The God's chakra sent vibrations through him, all going straight to his rapidly hardening cock. 

 

Tobirama whimpered and moaned as his ass was grabbed and he was pulled flush against the God's 'body'. 

 

Shamelessly, he humped the God's thigh, pre-cum leaking in excess from his pulsing cock, possibly staining the God's robes. 

 

His lust-addled mind hoped it did. The idea of marking  _The Goddamned Shinigami_ making his cock throb even more. 

 

Somewhere along the way, his clothes had been loosened and his erect, throbbing dick was now rubbing bare against the God's clothed thigh.

 

He broke the kiss to moan and gasp aloud as the purrs started up again. His cock, balls,  _palms, shoulders, feet_ tingled pleasurably, pressure building in his abdomen. 

 

He wrapped his other hand around the God's waist and ground his dick harder into the being's thigh. 

 

_Just a bit more._ Tobirama growled, letting go of the God's bicep to grab the back of the being's head and crash their lips together again, sinking his teeth into the other's lower lip. 

 

The pressure reached a cresendo and Tobirama came all over their clothes with a shout, balls tightening against his cock as the organ spat pulses of semen on to them both. 

 

Gasping, Tobirama drew back out of the Shinigami's grasp, his physical eyes snapping open and his now limp penis resting outside his clothes. 

 

The fully visible God smiled at him, reaching a hand over to his cockhead to wipe off the cum still clinging to the tip. 

 

The Sensor could only watch in shock as the God licked and sucked it off their fingers, pleased as the cat that got the canary. 

 

"Well met, Senju Tobirama." was said to him. He couldn't help but notice the cum splattered all over the being's still robed thigh. 

 

Licking their kiss-bruised lips, the Shinigami continued, "Remember what I said, 

use this opportunity wisely."

 

With a wink, the Lord of the Dead vanished, taking the Water-nin with them. 

 

In the man's place stood...

 

" _Father_?!" he yelped, shock spiking, feeling the headache coming back with a vengence. 

 

Tobirama was indeed fucked. And not in the good way. 

 

\-----

 

Mito yawned, stretching from her impromptu nap in the living area of Hashirama's house. 

 

True, she did live there, but she still had yet to see the place as hers. It didn't help that her marriage to Hashirama was out of tradition instead of any actual romantic attraction between them. 

 

Men just never interested her that way. Now Toka, on the other hand...it didn't help that she had recently found out the kunochi was attracted to _whoever she was attracted to._

In the woman's own words "If they're nice enough in personality, I couldn't care less what they're packing. I'll handle them no problem.".

 

She had always thought herself weird, Mito mused, taking stock of her sweet stash and noting that she'd have to go back to the market later. It wasn't until she had come to Konoha that she had met people like her. 

 

There was Toka, Madhuri, _several_ Yamanaka and Nara clan members. Ah this truly was a place open to all. 

 

She suspected even Hashirama shared her proclivities. 

 

'Hmm...' She didn't really have enough sweets. Maybe a trip to the market now and then back to Tobirama's lab to keep working on the seal. 

 

Nodding at her decision, she picked up her basket and coin purse. 

 

The sweets would help with her stress levels if nothing else. 

 

It wasn't until she was heading back with a basket full of foreign and local candy that the idea struck her. 

 

It was seeing one of Tobirama's _Hiraishin_ markers that did it. 

 

_Hiraishin_ took the user from wherever they were to a fixed point denoted by the marker. What if the fix was made to function similarly to _Hiraishin_ but with static points being the pulling energy source instead of the target. A sentinent locating _and pulling_ energy source. 

 

She stopped in the middle of the path before taking off in a hurry, mind already going through possible sigil combinations. 

 

She _knew_ that nap would help. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

"Father?!"

 

Tobirama couldn't believe his eyes. What the hell?! The sample was from a random nin from Water Country. 

 

'Did the Shinigami do this?' he wondered. It was either that or his samples had been mislabeled.

 

Tobirama wasn't sure which one to doubt. He was sort of still reeling from his encounter with the damned Death God!

 

While no stranger to random hook ups, he decided to leave pondering about that 'hook up' for later.

 

'Later' meaning after his anija recovered from the impending breakdown from his baby brother bringing the dead back to life. 

 

Speaking of - his father was staring at him in shock, looking not a day older than the last time Tobirama saw him, before he grimaced and averted his eyes. 

 

Suddenly remembering that he was still exposed, the inventor hurriedly tucked himself away, absently noting that his outfit was free of any telltale stains. 

 

"Tobirama." 

 

He looked up, trying to fight down the blush he knew was making him look like a particularly ripe tomato. 

 

"Father." 

 

Butsuma met his eyes, an unspoken agreement to pretend the last few seconds or so never happened, passing between them. 

 

"Where are we?" his father asked gruffly. That the man was also without armour in a - to him - strange place, was visibility setting him on edge.

 

Tobirama was so screwed. 

 

\-----

 

Mito landed in front of a meditating Izuna whose breathing didn't so much as hitch.

 

"You're in a hurry." He commented lowly, without opening his eyes. Though she could detect some anticipation in the slight twitch his left hand made. 

 

Izuna wasn't one to meditate studiously but if her brother was missing, she'd be doing anything to keep her nerves too. 

 

"I have a theory that might work." She answered, eyes narrowing at the lab entrance. "Is he in there?"

 

Izuna hmm-ed, opening his three-tomoed Sharingan eyes and gazing at the door. "Probably not. It's been way too quiet for the last while."

 

Neither could blame him for taking a break but that didn't make Izuna feel any less anxious. He kept having to consciously switch his Sharingan off so much, he'd just stopped trying.

 

The Uzumaki heiress sat gracefully next to Uchiha and pulled out her brush and some loose sheets.  

 

"Are your eyes well?" She enquired, doing quick sketches of her theories on each sheet. 

 

Izuna sighed. "Yes. It doesn't seem to matter which Sharingan I use - they don't hurt anymore."

 

Izuna still saw them as his brother's eyes but the transplant, though healed, was still somewhat fresh in his psyche.

 

And to think he'd given Madara his eyes because the other had been going blind faster than him. He didn't expect both their vision to be corrected.

 

He also didn't expect Senju Tobirama to walk up to his lab looking even paler than usual. 

 

Izuna furrowed his brow in slight alarm and confusion. 

 

"...Senju? You o-"

 

Praise the Sage, Kami and the Shinigami that he wasn't eating anything, even if he learned first-hand how easy it was to choke on air. 

 

Or spit. It was probably spit. 

 

What felt like his brother's Susano-o hit his back sharply twice, possibly damaging some bones, but at least he could breathe again. 

 

Even Mito looked slightly shook. Though she had enough composure to not let Izuna choke to death. 

 

Behind the albino strode none other than Senju Butsuma. 

 

Alive. Not a corpse-puppet or even, as his Sharingan quickly verified, a genjutsu or henge. 

 

100% Alive. Breathing, even, functioning chakra system and not a scratch on him. 

 

Senju Tobirama walked forward and guided (see: grabbed by the arm and steered) the younger Uchiha-heir into his lab. Lady Mito and the man's father follwed, the former having regained enough of her composure to look as unruffled as ever. 

 

Izuna swore that was proof that he was Kami's chew-toy. Why did the Uzumaki Clan have to so effortlessly in-control all the time? His clan could've done with some of that. 

 

'Ok. Stop. Focus, Izuna. If this was a battlefield, you'd be dead.' he chided himself, taking a quick look at his surroundings. 

 

The place was a mess. Ink, brushes, scrolls and scraps of paper were everywhere. 

 

At least the floor was somewhat visible. 

 

Tobirama, meanwhile, had sunk onto a cushion and was massaging his temples. 

 

Izuna understood wholly and completely. His own headache was staring and he wasn't even responsible for this. 

 

"Alright then. I explained what's going on to you on the way, Father. I'll answer any questions you may have after I fill these two in - Izuna looks like he wants to cry." The albino smirked at the last bit, ignoring Izuna's indigent 'Hey!' and continued. 

 

"An experimental jutsu of mine...failed spectacularly, some would say," he shot a glare at Izuna interjected with a scoff and ''Obviously'' and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I met the Shinigami."

 

That bit got their interest. 

 

"He seemed rather amused instead of angry," That was one way to put it, "and saw fit to bring my father back from the Pure World. And here we are." He finished, and took a deep breath In and out. 

 

"..."

 

"Flower-Child is going to kill you." Izuna chirped after a pause, sounding way too happyabout Tobirama's potential demise.

 

"Now, now." Mito spoke, frowning, "Let's be realistic. Hashirama won't kill him - he has to bring Madara-sama back, first." She at least had the decency to hide her giggles behind her sleeve.

 

A sigh drew their attention to the other person in the room. 

 

Senju Butsuma was looking like he would like nothing more than to disappear and go live as a hermit. 

 

"I already did my time for this." He murmured, then said "I will speak to Hashirama for you. God knows you've never really had a sense of self preservation where seals and basic order are concerned."

 

The albino's shoulders relaxed minutely. While Hashirama wouldn't actually kill him, there were things worse than death if the man was angry enough. 

 

The only people Tobirama knew that could talk him down were Mito, Madara and, surprisingly, his (now former?) late father. 

 

Izuna sighed. "True. We're all doomed." He muttered, not believing he was actually agreeing with not only a Senju, but his father's rival at that. 

 

They spent the better part of the afternoon going over Mito's theory, simultaneously deciding to approach Hashirama later. 

 

Butsuma privately found it suprising and somewhat amusing that Tajima's youngest was out like a light despite him being present. He spent the daylight left meditating in Full Lotus pose. 


End file.
